


That wasn't in the script!

by Tinglecannon



Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Actors AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon
Summary: Qrow bit his lip to keep his own laughter under control. "Clover, those are definitely not the final words written here." He looked down at him lying on the floor in the run through of stage placement.Clover had a cheeky grin slapped on his face. "It's called improv."
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646842
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	That wasn't in the script!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the Actors AU idea, it's such a funny concept especially for media that's action heavy. I first saw it with Bnha and I like imaging it to every media I consume. Naturally v7ep12 didn't happen, they're all just acting, Clover's fine, he'll be back next season.
> 
> I did stage work for a couple plays in HS many years ago, so the way I set up this fic and how they're doing everything is more like a play than TV or movie set, but let's just pretend they're all done the same way.

Qrow did his initial cursory glance of the script, flipping through each page for only a few seconds, then went back and read through it all carefully. He glanced to his left at some of his colleagues to find they more or less had the same unimpressed reaction he did.

Robyn tossed the script on the table in front of them, huffing as she spoke, "This scene is awful."

"At least you live," Clover chuckled. The man kept reading the script with what looked like barely contained laughter despite the incredulous undercut in his voice.

"You're taking this well. Especially since it's mostly on _you_ that makes the scene awful," she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I'm not the one who…," Clover trailed off as he flipped a few pages back, "ah, yes, shot a weapon off in the ship during flight with a criminal escort." He sported a shit-eating grin on his face; he really was enjoying this.

Robyn snorted something that sounded a lot like "shut it", right as Tyrian slid into the empty seat beside her with a paper cup of coffee. "Hey, Clover, sorry to kill you man."

Clover shrugged, "Eh, it happens. I appreciate it though," and kept reading.

Qrow snicked affectionately at the banter the three of them kept up. "It's a shame you die, lucky charm, the show's gonna take a real hit from it. You quickly became a fan favorite."

"The worst part is we never even got to kiss on screen." 

The wistful tone in Clover's voice made Qrow's heart lurch. 

A huge factor in what made it so easy to portray their characters as being interested and flirtatious with each other was that Qrow was _actually_ interested in Clover. Sure, it wasn't exactly professional or smart to get attached to someone who played a romantic role with you, sue him. Clover was hardly acting anyway; he really was as perfect in person as the character he played.

Thankfully Robyn went back to complaining about how out of character they were all written, effectively moving the conversation away from Qrow and his lack of a response. The four of them kept the banter up all until the first read.

\---

"This is...homophobia..." Clover croaked, voice raspy as he clutched a hand to his fake chest wound.

" _Oh my fucking_ \---" Robyn choked out from where she was seated off set, dropping her head down in her hands and shoulders shaking with the force to keep in her laughter.

Qrow bit his lip to keep his own laughter under control. "Clover, those are definitely _not_ the final words written here." He looked down at him lying on the floor in the run through of stage placement.

Clover had a cheeky grin slapped on his face. "It's called improv." 

"Ok, _cut_! Let's take it from the top, and this time please read your lines _correctly_?"

The director gestured with his hand for them to continue. Overall he was being fairly patient today, they had been goofing around with their lines a lot. Which was warranted, the scene sucked.

Qrow flipped a few pages back in his script, and slowly got back onto his feet. The fight scenes would be practiced later, for now they simply went through the lines and did basic acting on where everyone would be during filming. Clover sat up and held up a hand in silent request for help, a friendly grin on his face. He didn't actually need help getting onto his feet, Qrow knew this, but Qrow also would never turn down the chance to get closer, so he grabbed the outstretched palm and pulled, bracing himself for the sudden weight shift as Clover stood. At his full height Clover isn't much taller than Qrow, but coupled with his much broader frame he definitely _looks_ bigger.

Clover clapped his shoulder and gave a quick, "Thanks!" Qrow nodded and turned to walk back to the other end of the stage.

The director told them where to pick up from and the scene flowed from there.

"I wanted to trust you, too."

The tremble and hurt in Clover's voice was so real, so raw, Qrow almost instinctively apologized. Anything to make that man feel better. When it came to the subsequent stab and Clover falling over, Qrow was fairly certain he was actually going to struggle being friendly with Tyrian later.

Qrow ran forward and collapsed in front of Clover, babbling out lines with distraught urgency in his voice.

Clover reached over and tapped Qrow's knee with his left hand, the one hidden away from the director's line of sight. Qrow glanced at it then back to his face, just in time to see him mouth out 'Follow my lead'.

Instead of the final lines on the script, Clover reached up and gently tugged Qrow down by the collar.

And kissed him.

It was only a soft brush of their lips, light and quick, but it felt so electric it made his mouth tingle and a shiver run down his spine. He barely focused on the words Clover sighed out before 'dying', too taken aback by the kiss to register really anything.

Silence.

"Cut!!"

Clover blinked his eyes back open and smiled sheepishly up at Qrow. "Sorry for the surprise, I just felt the script was lacking. I hope you can forgive me."

"S'ok…" Qrow mumbled. He touched two fingers to his lips and tried in vain to calm the way his heart raced or the heat rising in his face.

Robyn and Tyrian whistled loudly and shouted some flirty jokes their way. Qrow didn't bother listening and instead threw up a middle finger. That just made them laugh harder.

"Um, sir, should we start from the top again?" A crew member quietly asked.

The director thumbed through the script, a hard frown on his face.

Clover tucked his hands under his head, he seemed content making himself comfortable on the floor while they waited for an answer. He did keep smiling up at Qrow, though, which did _not_ help his erratic heart.

"Ok, let's add a kiss in. It'll tie in well with the sunset and will make the overall drama that much better." The director nodded to himself as he penciled in some notes on the script in his hand. "Alright! Let's move onto the next scene!"

Qrow got up, and just as before took Clover's hand to haul him up. "You know your character comes back next season, right? Did you have to be so dramatic with this temporary death?" Qrow snorted, still not quite able to meet Clover's eye as they both moved off set.

Clover laughed, "Ah, yeah, I knew when I signed the contract the character would be dead for a bit. But this scene felt incomplete, y'know? They were building up a romance between our characters this entire time, so it feels right for there to be a romantic, tender scene, and it'll all tie well when he comes back." 

"Though," Clover glanced at Qrow with a mischievous smirk on his face. "If there's a kiss scene added, we should probably practice more, huh?"

Qrow tripped.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a big list of HCs and ideas and I originally wanted to draw some of Actor AU ideas I had but I wrote this fic instead. [This is my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinglecannon). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
